epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Masahiro Sakurai vs Matt Neff
Hey, it's been a while since the last battle, at least when it comes to my series. Anyways, welcome back to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. Before we get started, you might think "W''ho is Matt Neff & Tony Solary?" Well, they're both game developers that founded Flipline Studios to make online games. Their best-known series is the Papa Louie series, where either it's a platformer where you fight food monsters or you simply have to cook certain foods for customers. You'll know what the connection between them and Sakurai is down below. Anyways, let's get started. "Famous game developer and founder of Sora Ltd best known for making ''Kirby & Super Smash Bros, Masahiro Sakurai, and two founders of Flipline Studios, Matt Neff & Tony Solary, rap against each other in a battle of game developers who are known to make many new installments to a popular series, but are they alone in this fight, or will their own creations join in as well?" Disclaimer: Any disses or insults in this battle does not reflect the actual opinions of the creator nor does it reflect the rappers used. This is just for entertainment. I just feel like I might need to address this. Battle (By the way, Matt's lines are in this color, and Tony's are in this color, and the lines are bold when both are rapping.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! MASAHIRO SAKURAI! VS! MATT NEFF & TONY SOLARY!! BEGIN! Sakurai: My body is ready like Reggie to beat these two hapless hacks! Brace yourselves, 'cause you wouldn't like it When Masahiro Attacks! Flipline Studios? I'd rather go and play with Flipnote Studio! How can both of you be on par with the mastermind behind Super Smash Bros? I give my fans what they want; that's why they call me Daddy! You're only known to make games where all you do is cook and flip patties! I've pretty much dissed all your cooking games since they're all just the same You two have as much chance of winning as Goku appearing in my fighting game! Matt & Tony: Wow, you look young! But we know you're already past your prime! I hope you didn't hurt your tendons trying to come up with those lines! 'Cause it's not worth it! Wii will beat U in an Adobe Flash, And make you cry like your fans when Waluigi wasn't playable in Smash! If you give fans what they want, then why are they always complainin', Whining about your games not being like Melee or the inclusion of Corrin? You're tripping over your words in this Brawl. All of your efforts are futile! Your face isn't even the first image shown when people search you up on Google! Sakurai: You both don't know Jack-smith! People go wild when Nintendo shows the Smash logo! I'm recognized everywhere, from New York City to Kyoto! Bring up your names, everyone will go, "Who even are those guys?" When I unleash my Final Smash, you'll realize that challenging me is rather unwise! Matt & Tony: I think you should keep your ego in check, 'Cause like Ridley and Pauly, it's getting way too big! It's time that we remove you from this battle like what we did to The Expendables 8-bit! Your rhymes sucked as much as Kirby does. You're just a thing of the past. Like what you say about each Smash game, let your second verse be the last! Sakurai: Hmm... just one against two doesn't seem to be working. I'll have to bring in back-up. Look out, A New Challenger's Approaching! (Sakurai then takes out a Wii U gamepad to select Pit and summon him.) Pit: Woo-hoo! Time to show these losers what a fun game is actually supposed to be like! I'll be Uprising above these amateurs once I start spitting bars on the mic! I'm not like Viridi, but you two are humans that even I despise! Repackaging the same game and just slapping it on a bunch of websites! Tony should clean up those lyrics, I heard that you were a busboy! Better leave before I curse you like what happened to Cactus McCoy! Matt & Tony: You really think we would lose to some insecure winged teen? Now it's our turn to get some assistance! Let's bring him right into the scene! (Matt & Tony then use a warp coin to summon Papa Louie.) Papa Louie: Mama mia! If your raps were a dish, then I would give you a score of zero! The only reason you're both even famous is because of Smash, bro! I'm droppin' Pepper Bombs, while you two have as much rapping skills as an eggplant! Pit, you have wings on your back, yet you need a goddess to even fly, man! I will use your Reset Bomb and wipe out both of your existence! You two will never beat this Papa, not even with Palutena's Guidance! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo is then hit with a Home Run Bat and is launched into the background.) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSssse...! Poll Who won? Masahiro Sakurai & Pit Matt Neff, Tony Solary, & Papa Louie Hints for the Next Battle Soviet Union.png VS.png Kryptonite.png Trivia *The reason I chose Pit over Kirby was because Kirby is planned to be in a battle. *I know how cliche this set-up is, but I still wanted to do it. Category:Blog posts